


A Night Out

by grahams_comet



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Britpop, M/M, like late 80s early 90s, this is them when they were really young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahams_comet/pseuds/grahams_comet
Summary: Graham visits a nightclub expecting to have a nice night alone, but nothing seems to go to plan.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so its probably going to be shit, but I'll try my best.

I walk into the club, my eyes wandering around the dimly lit building.  
Nobody really pays any attention to me and dismisses my arrival. Depeche Mode is blasting through the speakers, causing the floor to vibrate. I stop and look around, trying to get a grasp on my surroundings. People are everywhere, dancing around me, talking, sitting, drinking, hooking up, whatever. 

I was about to make my way over to the bar until my eyes landed on someone.  
A boy, about my age, sitting on the purple velvet couch in the corner of the room. He was over there and just seemed to be lounging. There were other people around him, most of them girls who were attempting to talk to him. But it seemed he was ignoring them and bringing his attention over to me.  
At this point we were both staring at each other.  
From where I was, he looked quite attractive. Dark blonde hair, sharp features, although I couldn't make out the rest of him as it was too dark. 

I stop looking and finally get to the bar, like I had originally planned.  
I order a drink. Nothing too strong, I'm not here for any of that. 

All of the sudden I feel a presence come up behind me.  
"Hey", a buttery voice says in my ear as someone pulls up a seat next to me. I look to see that its the boy from the corner.  
Now that he was right next to me I got a better look at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was very tight around his slim frame and it had orange and blue stripes on the sleeves. From what I could see he was wearing dark jeans that were also on the tight side. And it was all pulled together with white Adidas. 

I continued to sit and sip on my drink, even though him being this close made me feel uneasy for some reason.  
He called the bartender over and ordered a very strong drink (sorry i dont know shit about alcohol)

"I saw you earlier", he said while looking at his drink. "You were staring at me for quite some time, you know."

"Oh...sorry", I mumbled bashfully. 

He looked at me, showing off his big blue eyes, "Don't worry about it, love. I mean who can blame you?",he said and chuckled.  
I felt all the blood rush to my face. Aside from his wonderfully blue eyes, I could now see that he was wearing a bit of makeup. Not much, some eyeliner, maybe some mascara, lipstick. He looked perfect.

"So, are you here with anyone?", he asks.

"Me? Uh, n-no. No I'm here alone."

He looks surprised, "You mean you're here all alone, with nobody at all?"  
I nod.  
He looks at me slyly, "Well, don't worry honey, I'll keep you company", he says and pulls my arm close to his body.  
Jesus, he's really making me sweat.

As he was holding on to me, Bizarre Love Triangle had come on over the speakers. He gasped excitedly.  
"Oh, I love this song!"  
He turned to me, "Let's dance, love."  
He started dragging me by the arm towards the dancefloor, pushing through the croud to get to the middle. When we get there he starts dancing all around me.  
I didn't really move all that much. I wasn't really the dancing-type.  
I heard his giggling in my ear, "Come on, you just gotta feel the music!"  
Well, I was in a club, so I might as well. Even if I look stupid. I started moving, trying to keep up with him. 

Eventually, our dancing got more animated and he starts to latch on to me, basically grinding on me. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body and his breath on my neck.  
I felt him grab my head and pull our foreheads together, bringing our dancing to a halt. I felt his warm breath on my lips.  
He leans in and our lips connect. I gasp as I fully realize what is going on. I fell blood rushing to my face, as his hands start to glide towards my neck and head. He runs his fingers through my hair and grabs it roughly, causing me to whimper in response.  
I feel his tongue flick against my lips and I gladly let him in. He takes over instantly. His hands roam all over my body, under my shirt, stopping at the hem of my jeans. 

He breaks away from the kiss, both of us breathing heavily.  
"How about we take this upstairs? There's a room waiting", he asks me quietly. 

I hardly give it any thought before agreeing, ready for what was waiting upstairs.  
He grins at me. "That's great. Come on, love", he says pulling my through the crowd towards some stairs.  
We climbed the stairs and stopped right at the top, next to a chipped green door.  
He opens the door to reveal a small room full of couches and loveseats.  
There were lots of lamps, some of which were already on, lighting up the room. There were also some cabinets that held who know's what. 

I heard him close the door behind me and then come and hug me from behind. 

"By the way, my name is Damon", he whispered into my ear.  
That alone sent shivers down my spine. 

"Oh, I'm Graham", I let out quietly. 

"That's a nice name", he says, "It suits you."

He leaves a trail of kisses from my jaw all the way down my neck, eventually sinking his teeth into my shoulder.  
I stifle a moan and feel goosebumps appear all over. I almost go limp in his grasp.  
I feel him turn me around and start kissing me with his soft lips. I felt Damon push me down onto one of the loveseats in the room, his mouth still pressed against mine.  
I felt him grab at my shirt and tug it off. I shiver feeling the cold air on my skin. He throws it across the room and continues to pull his own shirt off. 

He started planting kisses, leaving a trail from my collarbone all the way down to my stomach. I felt him cup his hand around my crotch.  
He looked up at me and smirked, "Excited are we?"  
I laughed nervously, not knowing what to say.  
He unzipped my pants and took me in. Oh Christ, he was really good at this. I looked down and saw him bobbing up and down and swirling his tongue around all over. 

I was a moaning mess in his hands, I could hardly hold myself together as his tongue went in circles around my cock.  
Damon looked up at me. "Would you like to go a bit further?"  
I gave him a questioning look. "Further?"

"Well, yeah. You know what I mean", he said and chuckled. 

"Well, I'm in your hands, Damon", I smirked at him.  
He smiled, "Then turn over for me", he instructed. I sat up and flipped over to my stomach. 

He leaned towards me, "Now, just relax, love", he whispered in my ear.  
I gasped as I felt his finger enter me, "Oh, fuck", I moaned loudly. 

"Ah, you like that?", Damon mumbled. 

"No, it hurts", I said breathlessly.  
"Hang on a moment", he said. After a minute of prodding around, he finally found the spot.  
I was just awash with pleasure, "Oh, God."

"Just a moment, Gra", he said as he removed his fingers. 

"What?"  
I looked behind me to see him removing his pants and underwear. Oh.  
He started climbing on top of me and I felt him position himself at my entrence. "Damon, what are you doing?", I asked him nervously. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you", he told me reassuringly. 

"A-Alright", I choked out. 

I felt him pushed into me. I could hardly breathe at this point. 

"That really hurts, Damon."

"You're too tense. You need to relax."

I nodded and took a deep breath.  
I felt him move inside of me, going back and forth, eventually picking up the pace. I was torn between being in pain and pleasure.  
Damon kept going until I felt the base of his cock touch my skin and something inside exploded with pleasure.  
"Oh, God!" I cried out. 

"It feels good right?", Damon asked.

"Yes, yes! It feels great!"

I felt his hands dig into my sides an he went harder into me.  
He reached around and started stroking my cock.  
"You feel so good", he panted in my ear. I mewled in response. 

He pushed into me roughly and moaned, "Fuck, I'm close", he grunted.

"M-Me too."

We both came at the same time, moaning loudly, my cock twitching in his hand.  
My hands dug into the fabric of the loveseat as his dug into my thigh. Afterwards, we both colapsed onto the sofa, breathing heavily.

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. "That was fantastic", he told me. 

"Yeah, it really was. It was quite a night."

"So you liked it?", he asked.

"Of course I did Dames."

"Great", he said and gave me a passionate kiss in which I gladly took.

He was right when he said he would keep me company, wasn't he?  
.  
.  
.  
The End


End file.
